up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
UP-FRONT PROMOTION
UP-FRONT PROMOTION Co., Ltd. (株式会社アップフロントプロモーション; abbreviated as UFP) is an artist management company under UP-FRONT GROUP. UP-FRONT PROMOTION provides "training, management and promotion of talents". The current representative director of UP-FRONT PROMOTION is Nishiguchi Takeshi. As of October 2013, UP-FRONT PROMOTION only carries current and former acts from . History On October 1, 2012, it was announced that UP-FRONT AGENCY would be split into two companies, with UP-FRONT PROMOTION becoming the second half. While most members remained in UP-FRONT PROMOTION, the same day, many members were transfered to UP-FRONT CREATE or J.P ROOM. While it is believed that UP-FRONT AGENCY became UP-FRONT PROMOTION, UP-FRONT GROUP has always listed both as separate companies since the split. On October 1, 2013, another batch of UP-FRONT PROMOTION members were transferred to various other agencies under UP-FRONT GROUP (UP-FRONT AGENCY, UP-FRONT CREATE and J.P ROOM). The list includes , , , , , , , , , Tasaki Asahi, , , and . As of 2014, there are no longer any male acts under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Current Acts The dates indicate when the members joined UP-FRONT PROMOTION (from 2012 onwards), not necessarily when they debuted. Some members of major groups first joined UP-FRONT PROMOTION through Hello Pro Kenshuusei, prior to their debut or their group's formation, i.e. members of Juice=Juice, Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, etc. * (2012-) **9th Gen (2012-): , **10th Gen (2012-): , **11th Gen (2012-): **12th Gen: (2014-), (2012-), (2013-) **13th Gen: (2012-), (2016-) **14th Gen (2014-): **15th Gen: (2019-), (2019-), (2016-) * (2012-) **2nd Gen (2012-): , **3rd Gen: (2012-), (2013-) **4th Gen (2015-): **5th Gen (2015-): **6th Gen: (2013-), (2016-) **7th Gen: (2016-), (2018-) **8th Gen (2016-): *Juice=Juice (2013-) ** (2012-) ** (2012-) ** (2012-) ** (2012-) ** (2013-) ** (2013-) ** (2016-) ** (2017-) * (2015-) ** (2014-) ** (2012-) ** (2012-) ** (2012-) ** (2014-) * (2015-) ** (2012-) ** (2014-) ** (2013-) ** (2014-) ** (2012-) ** (2014-) ** (2015-) ** (2014-) * (2018-) **CHICA#TETSU *** (2012-) *** (2017-) *** (2016-) *** (2017-) **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *** (2015-) *** (2015-) *** (2016-) *** (2017-) *** (2016-) ** (2018-) ** (2018-) ** (2018-) * (2012-) ** * (2012-) * (2012-) * (2012-) * (2012-) (also under YU-M Entertainment) * (2014-) Former Acts * (2012-2015) * (2012-2017) * (2012-2017) ** * (2014-2019) ** (2012-2017) ** (2013-2019) ** (2014-2015) ** (2015-2019) * (2012-2019) * (2012-2015) ** ** ** ** ** *From **9th Gen: (2012-2016) **12th Gen: (2014-2018) * (2012-2018) *From **2nd Gen: (2012-2016) **3rd Gen: (2014-2017) *From Juice=Juice ** (2013) *From ** (2013-2017) ** (2012-2017) ** (2012-2017) *From ** Transferred to UP-FRONT CREATE *Aida Shoko (2012-2013) * (2012-2013) *Hayashi Maya (2012-2013) * (2012-2013) * (2012-2013) * (2012-2013) ** **Okada Marina **Uozumi Yuki **Miyazawa Marin *Makoto (2012-2013) * (2012-2013) *Moritaka Chisato (2012-2013) *Murakami Haruna (2012-2013) * (2012-2013) * (2012-2016) * ( ) (2012-2013) * (2012-2017) *Tanaka Yoshitake (田中義剛) (2012-2013) *Tasaki Asahi (2012-2013) * (2012-2013) *Ueda Sachiko (上田祥子) (XX-2013) * (2012-2013) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * (2012-2013) Transferred to J.P ROOM *Aizawa Genki (2012-2013) * (2012-2013) * (2012-2013) * (2012-2013) * (2012-2017) * (2012-2015) * (2012-2015) * (2012-2017) * (2012-2017) * (2012-2017) * (2012-2018) * (2012-2019) (in partnership with Just Production, 2018-2019) * (2012-2019) * (2012-2019) Transferred to UP-FRONT AGENCY *Inoue Yoko (井上葉香) (2012-2013) *Ito Sana (伊藤沙菜) (2012-2013) *Onishi Akiko (2012-2013) *Sapporo CEREBIES (サッポロチェルビーズ) (2012-2013) *Tsujita Saori (2012-2013) * (三好絵梨香) (2012-2013) *Namisaki Yuriko (浪﨑由里子) (2012-2013) *Tsuchigami Akiko *Sharam Q (2012-2013) Branched off from UP-FRONT PROMOTION UP-FRONT KANSAI *Miyazaki Rio (2012-2014) *Yes Happy! (2012-2014) *Pelvi Takako (2012-2014) Kids Net *Otaka Moemi (2012-2014) External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook Page *UP-FRONT International FC Official Facebook Page *Official Twitter Account *UP-FRONT LINK (Maps) Category:Up-Front Promotion